


Art for Dignus Amore

by DeancebraArt (Deancebra)



Series: Supernatural Art by Deancebra [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Illustrations, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for the fic Dignus Amore





	Art for Dignus Amore

**Author's Note:**

> The illustrations for deansurvived (airam06 on Ao3)’s fic Dignus Amore. Deansurvived has been nothing short of wonderful to work with. There has been space for complete honesty, suggestions and so much love and I could not have hoped for the teamwork to go better. 
> 
> Go check out the fic here: [link to the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12518308/chapters/28503260)  
> Or come say hello to me on tumblr or check out the tumblr artpost here [link to the art](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/post/166840913918/the-illustrations-for-deansurvived-airam06-on)  
> 

banner  
[](https://ibb.co/dUbcgR)

bathtub scene  
[](https://ibb.co/niMoo6)

watching the city  
[](https://ibb.co/e3huT6)

Cas page divider  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

Dean page divider  
[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
